


Angst One-Shots (aka me practicing stuff on the Sides)

by TiredPanAndNotAFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotions, Hard to explain, One Shot Collection, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanAndNotAFan/pseuds/TiredPanAndNotAFan
Summary: In which I will practice (possibly triggering, be safe) angst on my boys, and maybe the Extended TS Universe.please actually remind me to update this
Relationships: idk yet - Relationship, probably none
Kudos: 5





	Angst One-Shots (aka me practicing stuff on the Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> tw: crying ig???  
> tell me if there's anything

Roman is an actor.

Roman can act.

Roman can lie.

Roman spends most of his time acting. _(lying.)_

Roman feels empty.

Roman feels weak.

Roman feels useless.

Roman looks happy.

Roman looks strong.

Roman looks confident.

Logan likes roman.

Logan thinks they are friends.

Logan still gets mad at Roman.

Logan yells at Roman.

_Roman's eyes well up with tears._

Logan apologizes.

_Roman scrubs at his face._

Logan tries to comfort Roman.

_Roman's voice shakes._

Logan leaves Roman alone.

Roman straightens.

Roman's face goes blank.

Roman's eyes dull.

Roman goes back to his room.

Roman is an actor.

Roman wears emotions like masks.

Roman can switch masks.

_Whenever he wants._

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this cuz i kinda freak myself out when i switch faces. im very good at faces unless they are happy


End file.
